


Zugzwang

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: генерал Органа предлагает генералу Хаксу партию в голошахматы, во время которой они узнают друг друга получше
Kudos: 3





	Zugzwang

Если что и могло поведать о лицемерии движения Сопротивления, так это подобные постройки. Огромный искусственный спутник, величественно вращающийся вокруг унылой, но весьма богатой планетки на границе Неизведанных Регионов… Крифф знает, для чего они использовали его еще, но роскошные гостевые апартаменты, залы для приемов, просторные коридоры и прочие покои, выдержанные в молочно-белых тонах, наводили на мысли о невероятных средствах, потраченных на их строительство, но никак не о голодающих планетах.  
Снаружи спутник окружали несколько звездных разрушителей, а внутренние коридоры патрулировали отряды штурмовиков. Но Хакс и без них чувствовал бы себя в безопасности — слишком ценным ресурсом был он, слишком много знал, и покушаться на него было равносильно политическому самоубийству. Он размеренно шагал по белому коридору, вслед за суетливым старым дроидом, и за его спиной печатали шаг четверо штурмовиков из личной охраны (одним из них была переодевшаяся в стандартную форму капитан Фазма, но это, пожалуй, была излишняя предосторожность). Редкие старинные предметы искусства в нишах, яркий свет, теплый воздух — несказанная роскошь в космосе. Так пускать пыль в глаза могли либо богатые боссы преступного мира, либо…  
— Принцесса Лея Органа? — кивнул Хакс женщине, дожидающейся его в комнате.  
Охрана осталась снаружи, толстая дверь закрылась, и они оказались наедине — все в соответствии с условиями утвержденного обеими сторонами протокола переговоров.  
Она подождала, пока он подойдет к ней, поцелует воздух над кончиками пальцев, и только потом поправила:  
— Генерал Органа. Приятно познакомиться с вами лично, генерал Хакс.  
Он еле заметно кивнул, показав, что принимает предложенные правила игры.  
— Для меня большая честь познакомиться лично со столь блестящим и заслуженным политическим деятелем и военачальником, как вы.  
— Благодарю вас. А я весьма польщена тем, что не погибла на Хосниан-Прайм с остальным правительством.  
— Не мне вам говорить о том, что большая война требует больших жертв.  
— Пожалуй, — она отвернулась от него к огромному, высотой в три человеческих роста, иллюминатору.  
Хакс рассматривал знаменитую женщину, пока это было уместно. Ростом едва ли ему до плеча, моложавая, в элегантном, сложно скроенном платье, с седеющими волосами, уложенными в затейливую прическу. Ее лицо казалось бесконечно добрым и сострадающим, но во взгляде проскальзывали такая холодная сталь и огонь, до каких самому Хаксу еще только предстоит дожить.  
— Итак, генерал Хакс, перейдем к делу?  
— С удовольствием.  
Она провела его к широким удобным креслам, обтянутым белой кожей. Хакс подумал, что не против завести подобное в своем кабинете на Старкиллере — глубокое, с высоко возвышающейся удобной спинкой, надежное и основательное. Он решил, что маленькая Лея в своем потеряется, но она сидела напротив него, словно на троне.  
Генерал подала ему планшет с договором, и он еще раз внимательно перечитал уже давно знакомый текст — его обсуждали, утверждали и изучали на десятке собраний Первого Ордена.  
— Нам с вами нечего скрывать друг от друга. Мы потеряли Хосниан, а вы — свое впечатляющее оружие. Можете не напускать на себя важный вид, который так любят ваши соратники — у меня точные данные о ваших ресурсах, и я могу сказать, что потери практически равноценны.  
— Важный вид? Никогда не занимался подобной ерундой, — улыбнулся уголком губ Хакс. — Моя разведка тоже не врет. Вам крупно досталось.  
Лея на секунду закрыла глаза, но быстро справилась с эмоциями.  
— Перемирие на три месяца. Максимум, на который мы можем пойти. Мы не отступим. Вы не отступите. Дадим друг другу возможность перезарядить оружие.  
— Мы согласны с этими условиями. Нам есть чем заняться в это время.  
Хакс первым поставил свою размашистую подпись под текстом договора о перемирии. Лея сделала то же самое и отдала планшет Хаксу.  
— Подождите, генерал, — остановила она его, когда он уже был готов подняться, — вы не хотите познакомиться поближе? Мы так давно заочно знаем друг друга, что я не могу позволить себе упустить возможность понять, что вы за человек.  
— Пожалуй, я не против. Пригодится.  
Принцесса махнула маленькому дроиду, и тот привез столик с блюдом фруктов и бутылкой вина. Хакс открыл его и разлил по бокалам.  
— Быть может, партию в голошахматы?  
— С удовольствием.  
Повернув доску так, чтобы перед ней оказались черные фигуры, Лея сделала приглашающий жест рукой, предлагая Хаксу начать игру. Он сделал стандартный ход.  
— Моя история, кажется, известна всем в Галактике — пусть я и не искала этой славы, — начала генерал Органа. — А вот о вас я знаю очень мало. Расскажете о себе?  
Когда речь заходила о семье и детстве, Хакс не любил углубляться в тему. У него был давно заготовлен стандартный ответ, с кратким рассказом об успехах отца, учебе в академии и некоторых достижениях, которые помогли ему продвинуться по службе. Она кивала, рассеянно глядя на доску и сжимая в руке фигуру, а потом задала несколько вопросов. Поняв, что задушевного рассказа от него не добиться, Лея наконец опустила фигурку на клетку.  
Хакс быстро совершил ответный ход. Игра только начиналась, и соперники прощупывали друг друга.  
— Мой вопрос, генерал Органа, будет довольно прямолинейным: что для вас эта война?  
Лея откинулась на спинку и внимательно на него посмотрела.  
— Пожалуй, война — это вся моя жизнь. Я не знала свою мать, но каждому в Галактике известно, как много она сделала попыток принести мир, демократию и свободу. Кажется, женщины нашей семьи обречены заниматься именно этим — защищать права мирных жителей с трибун и в бою. Я выросла в семье сенатора, с юности занималась поддержкой повстанцев, разрабатывала стратегии битв и воевала на планетах. Другой жизни я не знала.  
— А чем же вы будете заниматься, если победите нас?  
— Поверьте, молодой человек, на мою жизнь битв хватит. После нашей победы я буду сражаться с бандитами, обирающими честных граждан, с банками, считающими, что они вправе диктовать нам свои условия. С торговцами и контрабандистами, а еще — с такими людьми, как вы. Вы ведь никуда не денетесь и будете снова и снова пытаться погрузить Галактику в войну во имя призрачных идеалов давно мертвой Империи.  
Они помолчали.  
— А что значит эта война для вас, молодой человек?  
— Средство достичь своих целей максимально быстрым и бескомпромиссным способом. Я знаю, что могу диктовать свою волю… волю Ордена, потому что за нами сила и мощь и потому что цели наши справедливы и единственно верны.  
Она грустно улыбнулась и передвинула свою пешку. Несколько ходов они молчали. Хакс видел, что Лея пытается отвлечь его на нескольких фронтах, создавая опасные ситуации, явно надеясь, что он распылит свое внимание. Знакомый стиль игры. Он с легкостью пожертвовал весьма значимыми фигурами и сосредоточился на своей атаке.  
— Хакс, у вас есть имя?  
— По-вашему, его может и не быть? — уже вполне искренне улыбнулся он. — Это было бы весьма неудобно.  
— Да, но мне кажется, я бы не удивилась. И все же?  
— Армитаж Хакс.  
— Вам подходит. Я, при своем коротком имени, могу претендовать на целых четыре довольно известных фамилии, поэтому такое совпадение, как у вас, мне очень нравится.  
— Рад слышать, — поблагодарил он то ли за комплимент, то ли за неудачную комбинацию, после которой он взял ее фигуру.  
Она поморщилась из-за своей ошибки, а потом склонилась над доской, сосредоточившись на расстановке сил.  
Хакс снова скользнул по ней взглядом. Она определенно восхищала его. Маленькая, тянущая на своих плечах бремя войны, усталая пожилая женщина… При этом сильная, пугающе умная и по-настоящему величественная. Длинные ноги Хакса занимали почти все место под шахматным столиком. Ей же приходилось опираться на маленькую изящную скамеечку, чтобы не тянуться до пола. Также он заметил, что за спиной у нее подушки, позволяющие не проваливаться внутрь глубокого кресла. Он откинулся на спинку, наслаждаясь тем, что в кои-то веки со своим немаленьким ростом может комфортно разместиться. Несмотря на всю эту разницу, ощущения того, что соперница хоть в чем-то ему уступает, не было. Мелькнула мысль, что, реши она в свое время занять трон Империи, он бы сейчас с радостью служил ей.  
Как будто услышав его мысли, Лея подняла голову и улыбнулась. Наверное, именно так она улыбалась имперским офицерам, влюбляла в себя нужных людей и обводила их всех вокруг пальца. Да и сейчас, наверное, многие покупались… Разумеется, только не он.  
— Выпейте вина, генерал, и попробуйте фрукты. Их сорвали с деревьев несколько часов назад.  
Хакс сделал большой глоток, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Это был своеобразный вызов: она пробовала на нем свои чары, проявляла заботу, вовлекала в игру, пытаясь тем или иным образом проникнуть под его броню, и это бешено льстило ему. Сама Лея Органа пыталась раскусить амбициозного молодого генерала, чей опыт не шел ни в какое сравнение с ее собственным — и терпела поражение. Зная о сильных сторонах своей внешности (тоже ресурс!), Хакс выдал свою фирменную улыбку, искренняя лучезарность которой была выверена годами и, отсалютовав Лее бокалом, выпил вино до дна.  
— Вы совершенно невыносимы, Армитаж.  
— Я учился у лучших, принцесса.  
Она снова склонилась к шахматам, и ему показалось, что она пытается скрыть тень тревоги, промелькнувшую на ее лице.  
— Кстати, как обстоят дела с владеющими Силой в Ордене?  
— Какой интересный вопрос. Если вы хотите узнать что-то о магистре рыцарей Рен, то мне нечего вам сказать. Я мало что смыслю в этих делах, и для меня главным является то, что его могущество верно служит делу Первого Ордена. А подробности повседневной жизни, мне кажется, вам не нужны.  
— Конечно, я не должна спрашивать о них, — грустно улыбнулась Лея.  
— Привычка обращаться к джедаям и все эти манипуляции с Силой — это скорее в традициях вашей стороны.  
Устав от осторожных атак и защит, Хакс ход за ходом снимал с доски черные фигуры. Лея, кажется, совершенно не переживала по этому поводу, с искренним восхищением отслеживая его комбинации. Наконец, когда черных фигур на доске осталось вполовину меньше, чем белых, она ловко увела их из-под его атаки и перешла в наступление.  
— Это просто замечательно, генерал Хакс! — промурлыкала она. — Теперь многое становится понятно.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Знаете, вы очень напомнили мне моего погибшего мужа.  
— Насколько я знаю, он был довольно отчаянным… авантюристом? — рука Хакса непроизвольно потянулась проверить, не расстегнулся ли воротничок.  
— Был. Но, поговорив с вами, я вспомнила это чувство: он мог увлечь кого угодно — даже серьезную юную принцессу, озабоченную спасением мира. За вами хочется идти.  
— Что ж… — Хакс все еще не знал, как реагировать на такой странный комплимент. И вообще, что это значило?  
— И теперь я понимаю, почему мой сын идет за вами. Возможно, на каком-то уровне он чувствует это так же.  
— Ваш сын идет за мной? — ужаснулся Хакс.  
— Вы знаете его как Кайло Рена, могущественного и жестокого человека. А я когда-то звала его Беном и кормила грудью между заседаниями Сената.  
Невольно взглянув на грудь Органы, закрытую платьем, Хакс содрогнулся, представив рядом с этой женщиной огромного Рена.  
У него возникли десятки вопросов, но Лея, кажется, сама начала жалеть о своем откровении. Она вышла из-за столика и вновь подошла к иллюминатору.  
— Генерал Хакс, срочный вызов от Верховного Лидера! — механический голос из комлинка на рукаве заставил вздрогнуть обоих.  
— Вам пора, генерал, — настойчиво сказала Лея. — Я сохраню нашу партию, и мы доиграем в следующий раз.  
— С удовольствием, — Хакс смирился с тем, что пока придется ограничиться полученной информацией. — Я очень благодарен за эту прекрасную возможность познакомиться с вами.  
— Взаимно, Армитаж Хакс, взаимно.  
Он подошел к ней для прощания, и когда она подала ему руку, с удовольствием прикоснулся к теплой коже губами.

***

На корабле его заждались. Стайка офицеров окружила Хакса, дожидаясь распоряжений. Растолкав их широкими плечами, к нему подошел Рен.  
— Как все прошло? Что вы делали так долго?  
— Порядок, — проговорил Хакс и, впечатав планшет с подписанным соглашением в грудь Кайло, пошел к своему кабинету, не желая распространяться при посторонних.  
— Что? Хакс, ты невыносим! — пророкотал ему в спину Рен.  
— Твоя мамочка сегодня говорила то же самое, — ехидно улыбнулся он. И добавил: — И еще много разного!


End file.
